12 Stycznia 2015
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:05 Sprawa dla reportera - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Życie dla Ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij!; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3005; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Klan - odc. 2675 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 88 (seria VII, odc. 6) - Czekolada - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 52 (seria II, odc. 4) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 52); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Przepis dnia - /120/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Zdumiewające Indie. cz. 3. Himalaje: sam szczyt (Wildest India); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 3, Dotknąć księżyca (Highway to Heaven, ep. 3, To Touch the Moon); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pieczywo - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 53 (seria II, odc. 5) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 53); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3006; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2676 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /260/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /120/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Perły Millennium - Gra miłości i przypadku - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Polscy bohaterowie wojenni cz 2. Enigma. Nieznana tajemnica (Heroes of War: Poland) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Wszystko co kocham - txt. str. 777 AD 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Jacek Borcuch; wyk.:Mateusz Kościukiewicz, Olga Frycz, Jakub Gierszał, Andrzej Chyra, Anna Radwan, Katarzyna Herman, Mateusz Banasiuk, Igor Obłoza, Marek Kalita, Zygmunt Malanowicz; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski - txt. str. 777 122'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Renata Dancewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Adam Ferency, Artur Barciś; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Notacje - Rudolf Tauer. Mój Wrocław; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 3, Dotknąć księżyca (Highway to Heaven, ep. 3, To Touch the Moon); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 703; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 704; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1220 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 448 - Ostatni raz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami 3 - 2013. Ducholand reaktywacja; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Jedzenie dżungli - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Baron24 - odc. 4 - Nocna zmiana - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Szkoła życia - odc. 2 "Casting"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 1 - Ferie w domu - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Janosik - odc. 6/13 - Worek talarów - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 In Vitro. Czekając na dziecko - odc. 2 cz. 2 21'; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Szymon Łosiewicz, Dorota Pułaska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/82; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1220 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1221 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1109 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 843; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Co ja tu robię? Tadeusz Konwicki 54'; film dokumentalny; reż.: Janusz Anderman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 30 (Lie to me s. II ep. Bullet Bump); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Nowa - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Miasto prywatne 72'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jacek Skalski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Dariusz Gnatowski, Maciej Kozłowski, Maria Gładkowska, Mirosław Baka, Mirosław Zbrojewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Co ja tu robię? Tadeusz Konwicki; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Faras; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Szlakiem Kolberga - Zbigniew Wodecki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Janka - odc. 6 - Kapryśna królewna (Janka 6 Kapryśna królewna) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Cafe Historia - Czas i historia zegarka; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Baron24 - odc. 12 "Teściowa w sieci" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1161 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Chichot losu - odc. 6/13* - Zdrada - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (227); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1112* - Pożegnanie Józefa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (20); widowisko; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Baron24 - odc. 12 "Teściowa w sieci" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (646) Etiopia - Monika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Pojedynek na pustyni, cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Studio Wschód - Święta na Kresach; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1161 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Przeprowadzka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 2/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (647) Emigracze 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Reporter Polski - odc. 201; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /14/ - "Dziwny jest ten świat" - Czesław Niemen; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (20); widowisko; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Baron24 - odc. 12 "Teściowa w sieci" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Kujawsko - Pomorskie 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Pojedynek na pustyni, cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Przeprowadzka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 2/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (647) Emigracze 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1161; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Reporter Polski - odc. 201; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Stanisławów gród Rewery; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Zakończenie dnia